Fruits Emblem?
by Saisu
Summary: What happens when you watch Fruits Baskets Anime all night then play Fire Emblem? THIS FICTION! Full of strange jokes and cute fuzzy animals! Even if you don't know anything about Fruits Baskets it'll still be funny, enjoy! Chapter 5 is up!
1. The Plot

Chapter One- The Plot

A/N- Saisu: HI! Welcome to a new fictions by me and Sarah aka Celebi!

Sarah: I helped her with some of the jokes and plot... .

Saisu: Enjoy our messed up Fruits Baskets/ Fire Emblem fiction. Plus even if you don't know much about Friuts Baskets the fiction will probably still be understandable.

Sarah: Well except for a few jokes...but... THATSJUST TO BAD!Well Enjoy! victory signs

* * *

It was a regular day in Elibe. Eliwood and his gang were enjoying an afternoon without any fighting. It was strange, relaxing. They didn't have anything to worry about... well until THEY showed up...

"Hello... Are you Eliwood?" A voice asked. A man in a dark robe appeared before the group. His face covered by the heavy robes.

"If I am?" Eliwood replied, seeming rather un-pansyish at the moment.

"Its just a simple question, DAMNIT!" The man yelled back, suddenly.

"Yes...and you are?"

"I'm here deliver something to you."

"That is?" Lyn asked, suddenly bringing herself into the conversation.

"A curse..." The man replied, coolly.

"Curse? Well that's the last thing we need. We'll pass, thank you." Hector said, not paying any mind to the man.

"I'm afraid I don't have much other choice..." He said back. He put his arms in the air and chanted before everything went dark. Everyone passed out until the next morning when...

"What!? What... happened?" Lyn asked, getting off the ground. She held her head in pain and looked up.

"Sorry, I figure if I give the curse to someone else... I won't have to deal with it any longer..." Said the man, sitting before the camp fire. Blowing smoke out of his mouth, a cigarette like item in his hand "Don't take it personally..."

"What kind of a curse is it? I don't feel any different? Will it kill us? Harm us?"She asked. She was apparently the only one awake. Everyone else was calmly sleeping.

"Nothing of the sort... Its just annoying..." The man answered, with a slight laugh.

"What is the curse?"

"Certain members of your group are now possessed by the member of the Chinese Zodiac. To lift the curse, well as far as I know, you most find all the people that are infected with the curse by the end of your journey. Then your cured... I think..."

"Chinese Zodiac? What's that?"

"OH! Here this will tell you all about them! I better be going... Wouldn't want to be hanging around when everyone's awake... Bye! Be safe!" He said before standing up and leaving them. Before he left he had put down a few pieces of paper with writing and very badly drawn pictures on it. Lyn eventually got up and examined the papers. They told her all she needed to know about the Chinese Zodiac... well... Almost everything.

Slowly everyone began to wake up. One by one Lyn told them what the Man told her and what she got out of the papers. Some didn't believe that there was a curse at all. 'Just superstition' Hector told her. 'We won't know until this effects us...' Eliwood answered. Everyone agreed that they wouldn't worry about it and report anything unusual. The day went on and everyone relaxed and had fun. Lyn still seemed nervous about the whole things.

"Don't worry Lyn... Its probably nothing... Just the Black Fangs way of throwing us off track..." Hector said.

"Well I can't help, but worry... I believe the curse is real... That man didn't seem to be joking. He seemed serious. If it is real... Twelve of the people in our group are possessed by the members of the Chinese Zodiac... Twelve different animals." Lyn said, looking down at the papers. They had more information, but apparently whoever made the information papers made them without thinking about good penmanship, spelling. Grammar, and the animals looked like distorted blobs to Lyn.

"Animals... That's just silly..." Hector said, laughing.

"Heh, I guess your right! Well Its almost night I'll see you tomorrow..." Lyn said, leaving to her tent.

"It's nothing...." Hector said, leaving as well.

* * *

Saisu: Sorry for the short, rather serious intro... Humor will come in soon! Please bare with me! 

Sarah: Bye! waves


	2. The Rabbit

Chapter Two- The Rabbit

All day Florina had been feeling uneasy. All this Curse stuff wasn't easy on her nerves and she constantly wondered who it was effecting and how. Did this mean the twelve people under the curse would eventually turn into animals? She couldn't imagine... She just hoped she wasn't one of them. Earlier she had seen Rath sitting on his horse looking very much paranoid. She didn't know he COULD be paranoid. He was Rath! Mr. I don't want to talk to anyone scary bow man! Maybe he was effected! Was he turning into a animal? Did he have a tail? Maybe he was hiding ears under that strange hat of his... Rath with animals ears, she could only imagine. She giggled to herself.

'Rath... with bunny ears! How funny! Maybe a little fluffy tail? Possibly fur? What would he have to say about that? Oh wait... probably nothing...' she thought to herself imagining Rath with little cute bunny ear and a fluffy white tail. But she eventually realized how mean what she was thinking was. 'how horrible... I wouldn't want to turn into a bunny... or well any animal at all! I better stop such thoughts!' She thoughts again trying to cheer herself up. Yet still laughing on the inside.

"Florina, is something wrong?" Fiora asked. She was just passing by when she noticed her distressed looking sister. "Has someone been messing with you? harassing you? Because if they are! I'll take care of them for you!"

"Oh, no! Everyone's been very kind to me... Thanks for being so... sisterly though..." Florina said, smiling. She was glad Fiora was someone she could go to for help.

"heh... Is it that silly curse rumor?" Fiora asked, with a concerned smile.

"well... a little... I can't help but wonder about it..." Florina answered, blushing a bit.

"Don't let it get you down. I hate seeing you down..." Fiora said, with a sisterly smile.

"Black fang ahead! Ready your weapons!" Lowen said, rushing threw the camp on his horse, sadly almost running poor Nils over.

"Oh... We'll talk later! I better get ready!" Fiora said, running off to get her things. Florina just smiled and waved goodbye before heading to get her things.

Later, Florina flew above the battle field. The attack wasn't serious, but it couldn't be taken lightly. She had been sent off to take out a rather annoying Wyvern Rider who had run off after taking some minor damage. The battle field was a bit foggy, especially in the skies. This made it hard for her to see below her so she didn't know if there were some archers that could possibly cause her damage. She tried not to think about that. She had a task to take care of.

Rath was slightly below the young Peg. Knight. He had been told to make sure she wasn't attacked by archers, but the ground troops were of many and he was afraid she would get to far ahead of him before he took them out. He already had to leave Lyn behind and she had her own Fang to deal with.

He quickly dealt with the enemies in front of him. Now he had to find out where Florina was. Lucky for him a strong wind had blown some of the fog away and his path was clear. He still couldn't see Florina though. He scanned the sky hopping she hadn't already been shot down. Finally he caught sight of her. She seemed well enough. She was quickly dealing with a wyvern. Alas, Rath finally noticed the sniper below her, already taking his aim. He rushed his horse over in attempts to reach there in time, but he was very far off, he didn't know if he could make it.

'Dang... this guys tough...' Florina thought, yet she managed to land what the Tactician called a 'Critical attack' on the enemy. 'at least that's over... oh.. no!" She said looking down, noticing the sniper below her. She was just about to take off flying before Rath shot the Sniper with a arrow quickly before he fired it with all his force(this meaning the arrow did fire but only made it about 5 feet off the ground, diffidently not high enough).

"Thank you! Rath! AHH!" She yelled. Right as she got done another wyvern had suddenly rammed into her, knocking her clear off her Pegasus. Rath's eyes widened as he shot yet another arrow, killing the wyvern. Then he noticed Florina falling to her doom. He positioned himself under her and reached his hands out to grab her. Only on contacted she disappeared into a puff of smoke!

A surprised gasp was all Rath could manage. His mouth wide open as he noticed Florina's dress and other clothing in his arm's, but not Florina. He frantically looked around, wondering what could have happened. Then he saw it. Sitting on his lap, confused and disoriented, sat a little bunny. Only this bunny wasn't white or brown it was Light purple. He quickly grabbed it by its ears, threw the dress over his shoulder and bolted back to the others. He looked almost as confused as the poor rabbit he held in his hand.

"Rath? What's he so frantic about?" Lyn asked, noticing Rath's horse bolting at her. It came to almost a immediate stop when it reached Lyn. Rath jumped off his horse frantically and waved the bunny in Lyn's face. He could say nothing that would mean anything more then mindless babble. Lyn just looked at him confused.

"You got us lunch?" She asked. That was the only thing she could think of saying. They did have to eat Rabbit a lot. Rath shook his head 'No' Frantically before throwing the rabbit to Lyn and showing her the dress. Lyn's right eye twitched before she tackled Rath. She grabbed his neck and shook him violently yelling "WHAT DID YOU DO TO FLORINA!" Rath completely helpless didn't answer.

Soon enough a quick "POOF!" Noise came followed by. "...L-LYN!" It was Florina's voice Timid and frightened. (And yes, all you creepy Fan-boys. You pop out of your cloths, you don't pop back into them.) Lyn turned around seeing her good friend standing there she jumped up and frantically threw her a cloak.

"There... cover up with that..." Lyn said, with a sigh. She grabbed Florina's real cloths and handed them to her. "May not be the best time to change but... Nobody else is around..."

"Thank you, Lyn." Florina answered.

"Now tell me what happened!" Lyn said, grabbing Florina's arm. "Are your hurt? What did Rath do!?"

"I-I! I don't know! I fell off my Pegasus and then Rath caught me and! And! I turned into a bunny! Then I changed back!" Florina explained, only after she had all her cloths back on.

"Y-You mean! Rath didn't? Well you know! Oh boy..." Lyn said, looking back at poor Rath who's head she had beaten into the ground. She turned a bit red. She couldn't believe she thought RATH of all people would do anything like that to women. She felt sorry about it now.... "I am soo sorry Rath!" She said, sulking next to him. Rath just lied there confused and half knocked out.

"Lyn.... I think I'm cursed..." Florina said.

"You? but... ah... That would make since! Your cursed by the Spirit of the Rabbit! That's why you turned into a rabbit! I knew there was curse! Wait... if your cursed that means... eleven other people are cursed as well!" Lyn said. "We better get back to the camp! We have to tell everyone!.... lets get Rath first... I feel really bad now..." she added.

"yes..." Florina said, smiling. They both looked at Rath

"wow... you really beat him up didn't you..." Florina said, with a slight laugh.

"Sadly enough yes..." Lyn said.

Shortly after that Lyn and Florina told everyone what had happened. They couldn't believe it, but nobody questioned it once Rath added in his part of the tale, well once he woke up. The camp went into a panic everyone was trying to find out who was possessed, who wasn't, if they weren't or were. Lyn and Florina were more concerned on how the transformation happened. That was the most un-clear thing.

Yet in the end, everyone calmed down, Florina was no longer a Bunny, and Rath didn't get a concussion. Eliwood ordered that everyone act just the way they normally do and they'll find who's cursed and who's not cursed much faster and easier. Yah right! Do you really expect this to end fast and easy?

* * *

Saisu: End Chapter two! Thanks for reading!

Sarah: All hail the almighty reviewers!

Saisu/Sarah: bow down to random people who review this fiction


	3. The Rooster

Chapter 2- The Rooster

It was late, she should be in bed. Yet she couldn't sleep. She was far to worried for her sister, Florina. It had been found out she was a member of the cursed! Fiora couldn't believe it! Number one: the curse was real, Number two: It was effecting her sister, and Number 3: It could be effecting her or someone she cared for... well other then Florina, at least. She was just glad her sister wasn't permanently an animal. She could barley imagine having a Rabbit for a sister. She had to be strong though. She couldn't show Florina how worried she was for her or it might make her dear sister even more upset about the whole thing then she is at the moment. She had to be strong.

"What are doing up so late, my lovely Pegasus Knight?" asked a voice. Fiora knew immediately who it was. She turned around none-the-less and there stood Sain. The greenish, brown haired knight with a love toward women, a little too much love.

"Can't sleep... What are you doing?" She asked, turning back around. She never really cared for Sain. He was nice and his outgoing attitude was pleasant at times, but his overall outlook on things got annoying very quickly.

"I'm on Guard duty! Well was... Kent just took over... Allow me to keep you company 'til my next shift!" He said, happily before sitting himself next to her. He was as perky at night as he was during the day, it was a bit surprising for Fiora. Everyone she knows wasn't so energetic once the sun went down.

"Fine... but I'll probably be going to bed soon..."

"Allow me to accompany you there as well!" He said, grinning his usual grin. Fiora wasn't in the mood for his jokes... and couldn't pull together enough energy to take a swing at him. She just glared murderously.

"OK! OK! I was only kidding! ONLY kidding!" He said, quickly moving a bit away as if not to get smacked one. She sighed and wondered about one of the many unanswered questions that linger in the Universe today. How could Sain and Kent be sooo Different when they spend so much time together? She could only wonder. Was there another side to both of them she hadn't seen? Or was it BECAUSE they spend so much time with each other they're so different? Maybe she'd find out one day.

"Sain! You better not be terrorizing poor Lady Fiora now!" yelled Kent's voice, as he approached. He was one she preferred of the two. He was kind and noble. Not as outgoing as Sain, so he was harder to joke around with, but she kind of liked that too.

"To be honest I may be, but just a little!" Sain said, grinning again.

"He's just being him... Don't worry about it Kent." Fiora answered, turning around to Kent with a smile. He smiled back his usual awkward smile. He always seemed much more nervous around women, but always kind and gracious. Another difference between him and Sain.

"Sain you may go to bed... Marcus agreed to take our shifts..." Kent said.

"But Kent! I was enjoying my nice little chat with Fiora!" Sain answered, smirking. Fiora rolled her eyes. He was nice to be around at times, but she was tired and agitated at the moment. Therefore she wasn't enjoying there 'nice little chat'.

"Sain! You need your rest! Get to bed, besides I'm sure Fiora doesn't much care for your company right now. She has a lot to worry about." Kent said, grabbing Sain's ear. He yelped in pain until Kent let go.

"Fine... I'll go to bed... Sorry if I was a bother Fiora... Can't help being me!" He said, before leaving to his tent. Kent sighed and scratched his head.

"You should get to bed too. You two fought hard today and for all we know there could be another battle tomorrow." Fiora said, standing up. She quickly straightened out her dress and turned around to him.

"um... I wouldn't want to leave you all by yourself... but if that's what you want..." He answered. She laughed a bit.

"Don't worry, I'm going to bed too. Good night Kent...." She said, smiling before heading off to her tent. Kent sighed before leaving also.

The next day, Fiora woke up late. She felt a bit guilty that she had gotten up so late. Only it didn't surprise her, being she stayed up so late the last night. The only thing that did surprise her was the fact that almost everyone else was still sleeping. The battle and discovery that happened yesterday exhausted many of the members of the group thus they were still snug in there beds. Now she didn't feel guilty at all she had gotten up late.

'heh... nobody will know I got up late anyways... I'm the only one here...' She thoughts smiling.

"Fiora? Ha! I knew you couldn't always make such good time waking up!" Came the Green armored Knights voice as he approached. The little voice in Fiora's head yelled 'BUSTED!' the minute she heard him.

"I did stay up late... it surprised me you got up so early.... I've known you to get up the latest..." She replied, turning to him.

"Kent woke me up bright and early! He normally doesn't do that but... He wanted me to help him go hunting or something... I don't remember..." He answered, scratching his head.

"How can you not remember? If you went hunting you would just be getting back wouldn't you...?" She asked, clearly puzzled.

"Oh, I didn't go!" He answered, as the awkward pause began.

"You DITCHED Poor KENT!?" She yelled back, delivering a powerful blow to Sain's head.

"Sorry! ...ow!... Couldn't help it!" Sain answered, holding his head in pain. "He's already going to hit me when he comes back! You didn't have to soften my head for him yah know!" he continued, rubbing his head.

"SAIN! YOU IDIOT!!" Yelled Kent.

"Hmm... Speak of the Devil..." Fiora said, tauntingly. A frightened 'EEP!' coming from Sain.

"OK! Nice talking to you! Hope to see you around! Love yah! bye!" Sain yelled, before quickly taking off in the opposite direction of his knightly friend. His shoulder brushed gently against Fiora's and she quickly pulled herself away. She normally wouldn't have paid any mind, but something made her pull away.

"Fiora! Have you seen Sain?" He asked, clearly extremely angry.

"Just left... I got him over the head for you though..." She answered, with a quick smirk and wink.

"I can't believe him.... so childish!" Kent sighed.

"Don't mind him... Not worth worrying over... Oh! Kent I've been meaning to ask you something..."

"What is it, Fiora?"

"What's your take on this curse?"

"Eh? Hm... I guess I just worry about it... Its not suppose to hurt anyone but I can't help but think someone is going to end up hurt in the end..." Kent replied. "is that the kind of answer you wanted?"

"Yep... Oh! I wanted to talk to you about some other stuff too.." Fiora said.

"Then lets go to my tent... We can have peace there..." Kent said, sighing. The others where beginning to wake up and when that happens, things get load.

Fiora and Kent sat in his tent talking and discussing things that had happened in the tent or just in there lives. They both enjoyed the chat because they seemed to have the same kind of look out on things. Then when they did have a disagreement they would debate it out, but only to a point were they didn't get mad at each other.

"I guess I should be going... I haven't feed my Pegasus yet.." Fiora said, getting ready to stand up. She had been sitting on a mat while Kent sat on his sleeping bag like bed.

"Need help?" Kent asked, standing up. He reached his hand out to help her up.

"OH! thank you! You know I really enjoyed our t-" she was soon interrupted when Kent pulled her up she had fallen forward at him. On contact a puff of smoke appeared.

"K-KENT?!" She yelled, the smoke filling the room. She coughed before noticing Kent's armor and cloths sitting under a cute, little red feathered Roaster. The poor creature looking very confused and upset.

"OH MY GOD! KENT!?" She yelled, grabbing the chicken.

"ah..... what.... happened?" said the Chicken... eh... Rooster....

"AH! IT TALKS!!! THE CHICKEN TALKED!" Fiora yelled, dropping the poor beast.

"Of course I talk! When Have I not- oh.... that makes since..." he said, looking at himself.

"KENT! I should get help!" Fiora said, getting ready to leave.

"NO! Don't do that!-" Yelled Kent, only before the pop came again.

Less then a second later the horrified shrieks of both Kent and Fiora could be herd though out the tent. Strangely sounding very much alike. The only difference was Fiora came running out of the tent faster then you could say her name. Fiora's dash only being broken by Florina and Lyn's arms who reached out and grabbed her before she could take off into the forest.

"AH! S-Sister!? What's wrong?" Florina asked, looking frightened as well.

"ah....." Fiora gasped.

"What happened Fiora?" Lyn asked, a bit calmer then Florina.

"My eyes!" Fiora yelled.

"eh!?" coming from both Lyn and Florina.

"K-Kent! He's-!" Fiora gasped. Kent had gotten dressed and caught up to them by this point. His face about as red as his hair.

"Kent! What's this all about?" Lyn asked.

"Fiora! I am so sorry! I didn't think-!" Kent gasped, his voice shaking from embarrassment.

"Kent?" Lyn asked again, eyes wide beyond compare now.

"I'm! One of the cursed! Fiora and I found out the hard way... As you could put it..." Kent said, looking down, still red as his hair.

This was all settled believe it or not. Kent and Fiora haven't had the nerve to talk to each other since, but that was to be expected. The details were left short on this one due to how traumatized they both were after the accident. Told you it wouldn't be easy or fast.

"Hm... They've already found two... this is bad news for us then..." Said the man in the black cloak, who was watching from outside the camp. Kind of stalkerish in my opinion.

Saisu: WHEE! Reviews! Reviews! reads review crap.... my grammar sucks!

Sarah: It does! HAY! looks at review Someone's waving at me! And getting attacked by Muses!

Saisu: -sweatdrop- eh... Sorry for the messed up spelling... Stupid spell check told me it was 'Roaster' and... IT LOOKED RIGHT! TT.TT sorry...

Sarah: We have all the Zodiac already picked out so STOP ASKING US TO PUT PEOPLE AS CERTAIN MEMBERS! Oh.... sorry...

Saisu: eh....yah... Well THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS... good, bad... or just annoying, all are loved in there own special way.... maybe...

Ph33R The longest chapter yet! Ph33R people who tell me things I already know... (thinkgs like.. I don't know...I can't spell! GET OFF MY BACK! -rubs people off using back scratcher stick-)


	4. The Rat

Chapter 4- The Rat

Its been two days since the last discovery. Its really messing with my nerves, this whole curse thing! I believe Kent was the last person to be found out. That would make Florina the first.... Yah... That's it! Well poor them... how embarrassing... Number one they get turned into an animal, second when they come back there naked. No wonder Kent can't talk to Fiora... I don't think I could. Still can't help but laugh. He turned into a chicken! A CHICKEN! Well... technically a Rooster, but its funnier when you say chicken. We _eat_ chicken.

"Day dreaming?" asked the voice I knew to well. Matthew stood behind my smirking his usual, annoying smirk.

"What do you want?" I asked back, with an annoyed tone.

"Oh... You should pay better attention... You may lose something of yours..." Matthew said back. Then I noticed he had money.

"DARN YOU MATTHEW!" I yelled, pulling my sword out of the hilt.

"So short tempered! You should watch that Guy!" Mathew said, laughing.

"You better pay better attention Matthew... Or you'll lose something of yours...eh?" came another voice.

"Eh?" Matthew grunted, turning around. "Now, what are you doing sitting in a tree?"

"heheh... Getting money for breakfast..." He said. Yah, it was him. The other thief. Legault sat on the tree branch just about Matthew. Waving two bags of gold tauntingly.

"You tell me to pay attention! Now he's got both of our money! STUPID!" Guy yelled, hitting Matthew in the back of the head with the butt of his sword.

"OW! Damn it Guy!" Matthew yelled, holding his head.

"Nothing more then you deserve..." Legault said, using his usual tone.

"I can't believe you! Give us back our gold! Don't make me tell Lord Hector or Eliwood! WHY YOU!" Matthew yelled. Legault just sat in the tree, paying no mind to him.

"Your no better!" Guy yelled, waving his sword around.

"heh... OH you guys now all about that Curse thing right?" Legault asked, suddenly interested in the two.

"Yah... 12 people cursed by the Chinese Zodiac. The Zodiac all being different animals..." Guy answered, putting his sword away.

"That's about what I know too..." Matthew said.

"Heh! There's more to it! I've been think the whole thing over... for quite some time so I think I understand how the transformation happened." Legault answered, sitting cross-legged in the tree.

"How then?" Guy asked, trying to be smart with him.

"When a member of the opposite gender hugs a member of the Zodiac! That's how the transformation happens." Legault said, smiling.

"Hug? That's silly... Rath didn't hug Florina, and Fiora didn't hug Kent... Rath caught Florina and Fiora fell on Kent..." Matthew said, angrily. He near hated Legault. Mostly because he was once a member of the Black Fang...

"Well... maybe not necessarily hug... Embrace would be a better word... but Hug sounds funnier." Legault said, cackling after.

"That... would make a bit more since... So, should we be wary of women who get to close...?" Guy asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"Probably! But, of course if we never find out who has the curse.. we'll never be cured of it..." Legault said, he leaned back against the tree. "No women for the rest of you life because some curse? I'm not going for it... If I'm cursed, I better just go off hugging every girl I can, in attempts to get rid of it..." he added, laughing after. He threw us our money and dozed off in the tree. Matthew just left seeming completely uninterested in the whole thing.

The next day, Guy wondered around the camp. The group had set the camp up quickly the last night so nobody took into account that they had to walk almost a mile to the nearest water source. Guess who was to go get the water?

"Darn it... why do I have to go too?" Matthew asked, as he followed Guy threw the forest.

"Because I alone can't get enough water for everybody...." Guy answered, with an agitated tone.

"Whatever... whatever..." Matthew answered. He held the two water buckets over his shoulder, while Guy had every bodies water bottles.

"Come on, lets hurry up... I wanna get back before everyone eats all the breakfast..." Guy said, quickening his pace. Matthew sighed and followed along until the finally reached the river. They filled the water bottles up and headed back. Half way back they meet up with a certain horse back riding healer.

"oh... hello..." Priscilla mumbled, smiling.

"Hay..." Matthew and Guy answered.

"Oh, good you got the water.. and before breakfast too..."

"Hm... What are you doing out here alone Priscilla?" Matthew asked.

"Just out for a trot..." She answered.

"You... You shouldn't travel around the woods alone... its...uh...dangerous... for a lady like yourself..." Guy muttered, blushing a bit.

"oh... yes of course..."Priscilla answered, with a soft smile.

"Well, lets get back to camp... my arms hurt..." Matthew said, continuing on his way.

"Your arms? I have twice what you have..." Guy yelled, angrily.

"yah...yah... just a technicality..." Matthew answered. Guy followed after Matthew huffing and puffing. While Priscilla followed behind him, giggling a bit.

"W-what's so funny?" Guy asked, turning around.

"Oh, just you two..." She said, continuing to giggle.

"heh...hehe...." Guy muttered, blushing. They reached the camp and everyone was running around frantically.

"eh? What's this then?" Matthew asked, grabbing the arm of a frantic Rebecca.

"Oh! We're under attack! Somebody caught the right of the camp on fire, were trying to put it out..!" She yelled, running off to her tent.

"Come on we're the only ones with any water!" Guy yelled running of the direction of the fire. Priscilla following.

"Such a PAIN!" Matthew yelled, heading in the same direction.

They soon reached the flaming area. Three tents had got it already and the rest of the forest was about to go up. The horsemen and Warriors where fighting off the attacks on the other side of the flames while many other were left helplessly on the other side.

"This should do!" Guy said throwing some of the water on the flames. Almost immediately after the small area was drenched flames took it over again.

"We can't win against this fire... its growing to fast..." Priscilla said, backing her horse away. She pulled out her staff and cast a barrier spell over the flames.

"That should keep them in place for a bit...right?" Matthew asked.

"I hope so..." Priscilla answered. The others were trying as hard as they could to help out. Archers firing threw the flames in attempts to help the stranded soldiers on the other side, magic users trying to put the flames out. Suddenly the barrier around the flames broke and sent a wall of heat out in every direction. Priscilla's horse freaked out and threw her backward.

"Priscilla!" Guy yelled, reaching out to grab her. Only as he did he was taken away in a puff of smoke. Priscilla was left coughing on the ground, Guy's cloths sitting under her.

"Are you ok? Priscilla... G...Guy!?" Matthew said, waving the smoke away. Noticing Guy had puffed himself away.

"Oh I'm... I'm ok... but... Guy? Where's Guy!?" Priscilla yelled, looking around. She frantically pushed her way threw the mess of Sacaein clothing till she found a rather confused bluish, green mouse. Both Matthew and Priscilla's eyes widened as Priscilla picked the poor little thing off the ground.

"o....ow..." the creature gasped, Guy's voice coming out of its cute little mouth.

"EEK!" Priscilla yelled, dropping it onto her lap.

"Guy...? GUY! Oh saint Elimine..." Matthew gasped, covering his mouth, oh, but not in worry. He was just trying not to burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

"...what...happened..?" asked the mouse. As dazed as you could imagine.

"OH MY GOD! GUY!? It really is you! Ah! I feel and you caught me! And! You turned into a mouse!" She yelled, holding him in her hands.

"please... don't yell..." the mouse answered, falling over in her hands. Oh... if you were wondering, Matthews in the corner laughing his head off.

"B-but! What should I do!? Should I tell-" her sentence being interrupted by the re-transformation puff of smoke. An "EEK!!!" Came after this, yes being Priscilla's... probably would have been Guy's to if he wasn't so dazed. Matthew busting a gut slightly off to the side. As soon as Guy got his mind straight, he turns deep red and grabbed his cloths, running off into the forest in hopes of not being seen.

"G-Guy... that... was great... hilarious..." Matthew gasped out of laughter. Guy peeked out of the forest, now fully clothed, yet still red.

"I HATE you..." He yelled, looking as if he was ready to murder the Thief.

"Oh hah...haha... I think you traumatized poor Priscilla.... ahaha... she took off the minute you came back..." Matthew answered, practically laughing between every word.

"oh...no... she saw!" Guy gasped, turning even more red, swallowing hard. He knew what came next. Priscilla would run off crying to Lucius... Lucius would tell Raven and Raven would beet him to a bloody pulp and never allow him to go near Priscilla again.

"I totally believe in all that stuff Legault was talking about! Oh man... this is great... Guy reduced to a squeaking rat... NICE!" Matthew burst out into laughter once more. Yet Guy didn't seem to be listening anymore... He was more worried about the impending Doom he would face in the form of Raven.

"Um... oh! GUY! Thank goodness! Your back!" Priscilla said, walking up to him. "You-Your not hurt are you?"

"N-NO! Oh...I'm sorry... I should be the one asking if your OK... " Guy replied, looking away, trying not to show her how embarrassed he was.

"I'm glade... I thought I might have hurt you... you were... so small and..." her timid,qiute voice, but understandable.

"And what?" Guy asked, finally looking at her directly.

"Cute! You were just so very cute... and fuzzy!" She answered smiling. Guy's sweat dropped.

"uh...hehe... thanks... I guess... How's the battle going!?" He asked, frantically, being they had forgotten all about the battle going on.

"Its over man... once the fire was out the mercenaries were easy to take care of..." Matthew answered.

"We better tell the others... what happened... and such..." Guy said, looking away.

"Hehe... We can leave some things unsaid..." Priscilla said, with a giggle. Guy's eyes widened.

"OF COURSE!" He yelled, looking very flustered.

* * *

Saisu: HAHA! I win! Chapter four is completed! –evil laugh- -read review-

Sarah: finally... I thought you might have given up...

Saisu: I can't give up now... Even though I almost forgot completely about this fiction... stupid school... stupid _**Learning**_...

Sarah: Well now you get to start on the next chapter!

Saisu: oh boy... Ok Time to reply to some reviews! –reads- Hm... Wait... Kent and Lyn pairing?

Sarah: I thought you were a Hector Lyn supporter....

Saisu: I am... GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT REVIEWER! –points-

Sarah: hehe... where would anyone get that idea... They only interacted like... once...

Saisu: I was worried it seemed so obvious that I liked KentxFiora... weird... Oh Well Thanks for all the reviews! And PLEASE Review this chapter aswell! Much appreciated...

Sarah: I think there the only think that keep her writing anyways...

Saisu: most likely –sweatdrop- THANK YOU ALL! HOLD ON TILL CHAPTER 5! Hope you enjoyed and all other stuff...


	5. The Dragon

Chapter 5- The Dragon

He was tired and stressed out. The other day his sister, who he was pretending wasn't his sister, ended up finding out who one of the Zodiac was. Guy was his name. He pondered the name trying to put a face to it. It took him awhile, but he finally got an image. A rather scrawny, young boy with greenish, blue hair and the cloths of a plainsman. He remembered seeing him with his sister once. He was talking and laughing and so was she. Then he got scared and ran off. It was a strange site.

"My Lord Raymond!" Lucius yelled, running up to Raven.

"Stop calling me that!" Raven yelled, smacking the poor monk over the head.

"OW! Oh my lord... please... stop doing that..." He cried, holding his head.

"I'll stop when you stop... AND DON'T CRY! Your so sissy!" Raven yelled back, hitting him again. Lucius stood next to him silently pouting. Raven just stood there, that same annoyed look on his face.

"SIR RAVEN!!" Sang a voice Raven knew. Then out of nowhere came Rebecca, arms wide open.

"EH!?" Gasped Raven moving to the side. Rebecca flying off and glomping Lucius.

"Oh... Raven... your so mean..." Rebecca cried, latched onto Lucius now.

"Rebecca... hehe.. Raven wouldn't want anyone hugging him... He's like that..." Lucius said, laughing. Raven looked off with a scowl.

"I thought I had him that time to..." Rebecca said, laughing, apparently having tried this all before.

"If you wouldn't have yelled his name he wouldn't have noticed you..." Lucius answered, laughing. They had surprisingly become good friends with the archer girl. Lucius, Priscilla, but mostly Raven.

"Then I'll just sneak up next time... and hope he doesn't throw me!" She said, laughing again. Hugging Lucius tighter. Lucius laughed before he started choking.

"Sorry!" Rebecca gasped, letting go. "Are you ok...?" she asked, Lucius just smiled and laughed.

"Are you two done?" Raven asked.

"YES!" Rebecca yelled, oh-so-cheerfully.

"Hm... Priscilla was suppose to meet us here..." Lucius said, looking around before seeing her horse approaching.

"Lord Br-... oh um.. Raven..." came the timid voice of Priscilla as she got off her horse(well she kind of fell off but... whatever.)

"Hey! Priscilla!" Rebecca yelled, happily.

"Good day, Lady Priscilla..." Lucius said, smiling.

"Hello... everyone..." Priscilla answered, bowing.

"Oh! Your so cute and polite!" Rebecca said, hugging Priscilla.

"oh... um... hehe..." Priscilla giggled, a little surprised by the sudden attack. Lucius laughed and Raven smirked a bit.

"How are you Raven?" Priscilla asked, smiling.

"Ok... you?" Raven answered.

"Good, its nice to see you all..." she answered.

"Raven's being stuffy and wont let anyone hug him... so we have to get him one of these days..." Rebecca said, a clever smile on her face. Whispering into Priscilla's ear.

"If your going to start plotting against me do it where I wont here you..." Raven said, with a sigh.

"okay!" Rebecca answered, grabbing Priscilla and pulling her about 10 yards away.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LITERALLY!" Raven yelled. Lucius laughed before getting hit over the head again.

"oh... I didn't do anything..." Lucius whined.

"Don't encourage them!" he yelled.

"You're the one who told them to go plot elsewhere..." Lucius grumbled. Raven giving him a most murderous glare. "DON'T HIT ME!" Lucius yelled, before running off. Thus Raven was left 10 yards away from everyone he wanted to talk to. Of course they all came back, but by then Raven could only ponder the contents of Rebecca's schemes.

"You done...?" Raven asked, in that annoyed tune he used on a regular basis.

"Yep! So watch your back!" Rebecca answered, with a laugh and wink.

"heh... I'll keep that in mind..." Raven grumbled, while Rebecca giggled.

"Lets go get lunch! My treat!" Lucius said, pointing toward town.

"Oh, yah! I'm starving..." Rebecca yelled.

"that... would be very kind... Thank you.." Priscilla said.

"So Cute and polite!" Rebecca yelled again, hugging little Priscilla once more.

"Raven? Eh? Eh? Come on!" Lucius poked.

"Fine... what are we eating?" Raven asked.

Only minutes later the four were sitting at a low laying table with bowls of Ramen and rice balls. Well... the kind of Ramen they would have in Elibe. Raven sat trying to figure out how to eat his food correctly, he didn't understand the process of using sticks to eat noodle soup.

"How'd you know about this place?" Rebecca asked, smiling.

"The tactician took me to eat at a place like this once... I love the food..." Lucius answered, smiling. Of course everyone else could manage there chop sticks.... yet Raven sat in the corner continuously dropping his food because he couldn't figure out how to hold them right.

"Its very good taste wise... and I love these little sticks..." Rebecca said, holding them up perfectly and laughing. Raven glared, trying to understand how she was holding them.

"What about you Raven?" Asked Priscilla, as she finished a rice ball.

"Yah.. I like it..." he grumbled, grabbing a rice ball. The one thing he didn't have to use the sticks for.

"Oh, I heard about this whole crazy Zodiac thing... strange huh?" Lucius said, with a look of content.

"Yah! Turning into a Animal! Then Changing back only moments later, the whole thing seems silly..." Rebecca said, eating some Sushi.

"but... Its real..." Priscilla said, setting down her chop sticks. That same Noblewomen look as she always seemed to have on her face.

"Yah! Of course... wait... I remember now... You were there when Guy changed right?" Lucius answered, leaning forward, clearly very interested.

"Oh yes... It was strange.. I was a bit scared... I was so worried about Guy..." Priscilla said.

"What happened? You didn't get hurt at all right?" Raven asked, between his bites.

"Oh, I would have fallen off my horse if Guy wouldn't had caught me... well He tried..., but then he turned into a Rat and I landed on the poor creature..." Priscilla answered, looking quite guilty.

"You didn't get hurt though, Right?" Raven asked.

"No... you could say he broke my fall...but... I think hurt _him_, really..." Priscilla answered, with that sad, yet innocent look of hers.

"Well, You should thank him! I think it was noble of him to help a lady in need..." Lucius said, smiling.

"Noble? No... More like polite, common behavior..." Raven added, with a scowl.

"Maybe... well it was the thought that counts... Oh hay... Priscilla... What did you do when he transformed back?" Rebecca asked, looking as curious as ever. Raven eating his Ramen, but still listening.

"Oh! I looked away!" Priscilla answered, happily. Raven spitting out the Ramen in his mouth, involuntarily I may add, and spilling most of the soup in his bowl. Everyone stared, well except Lucius who continued eating his Ramen.

Ak...

...ward

Sil...

...ence

"You know... You really shouldn't spill your food like that... Its rude, my lord." Lucius said, ever-so-politically correct and breaking the silence. Raven looking like he was ready to choke the monk he sat next to.

"Well... I was just... A little surprised..." Raven said, wiping his mouth, then picking a piece of food off the tray in center and throwing it in his mouth. The other three stared.

"What?" he asked.

"um... That was Sushi..." Rebecca said.

"So?" he answered.

"Raw fish eggs!" Lucius said, smiling. Raven's eyes widened.

"Plus... I already bite off that one..." Rebecca said. Raven twitching before swallowing hard, followed by downing a whole cup of Tea in about two swallows. Of course that would probably make anyone else sick... but he's Raven... He'll live.

"Help! Help! Everyone hide! The village is under attack! The Black Fang are here!" Came the voice of a messenger outside. The villagers began to panic, closing the doors and windows. The group grabbed there weapons and headed out the door. Well except Lucius who was oblivious to everything that was going on.

"Come on... There probably looking for us anyways..." Raven said. Priscilla getting on her horse and Rebecca getting an arrow ready. Lucius soon came out of the restaurant.

"What were you doing?" Raven asked.

"I got Doggy Bags!" Lucius said, holding up a bag full of leftovers. The others just stared. "I thought we might get hungry..." Lucius added, a pouting.

"Come on..." Raven sighed, rolling his eyes. Then running toward the village entrance. Just as they reached the outside the met there teammates. They had gotten attacked on there way to the village for supplies.

"Lets go block off any bandits from sneaking out from the lake." Rebecca said, pointing over to the lake. A few pirates and bandits coming from the lake and mountains in the area.

"Come.." Raven said, running over to the area. He pulled out his sword and the fight began. Lucius hitting any opposing bandits with light magic, while Priscilla was hitting anyone close enough with a fire ball. Rebecca firing into the air at some wyverns above. The battle roared for almost an hour. Raven eventually getting separated from the other three. He was the only close range fighter and could take out many of the bandits alone. The others had there own problems...and he couldn't concern himself with them at the moment.

The battle ended shortly after the leader was killed. Raven stood on the edge of the lake, huffing. He bend over, exhausted. The others were about half a mile from him. He couldn't manage the walk in his state.

"I'll just rest here..." He said to himself. He put his sword away and began wrapping his arm in new bandage.

"Lord Raymond!" Came the monks voice. There appeared Lucius, arms open and smiling. Ravens Eyes widened as Lucius latched onto his arm.

"I'm _so_ glade you're ok! You're ok right!?" Lucius asked, as perky as ever.

"eh... ah.. Yah... Oh! LET GO OF ME!" Raven yelled, hitting Lucius in the head.

"Lord Brother!" Came Priscilla's voice as she came running from the other direction.

"Oh no!" Raven yelled, pulling his arm from Lucius and moving away. Priscilla's glomp hitting Lucius and knocking the two of them to the ground.

"Ha! You guys can't get me with your little scheming!" Raven laughed. His laugh being interrupted by Rebecca's arms being wrapped around his waist and hugging him from behind.

"Got you!" Rebecca yelled, before Raven disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"EH!?" Coming from the three. Rebecca holding up the Ravens cloths. "Dis....appeared?" She gasped. Priscilla and Lucius pulled themselves off the ground and ran over to her.

"Rebecca!? What...just happened!?" Lucius yelled.

"I...I... blew up Raven!" She yelled, crying. Latching onto his coat, which she held.

"Not... quite..." Priscilla said, pointing to what lie below them, squeaking its little head off. There on the ground sat a little red dragon, about 3 inches long. Oh and when I say "Dragon" I mean the kind of Dragon you would see in our world, aka, A Little Red Seahorse. Yah... you heard me... SEAHORSE!

"OH MY GOSH! Fresh water!? Salt Water!? What is it!?" Rebecca yelled, holding the little pissed off seahorse in her hands.

"Allow me to assist you..." came the voice of a grown male. Out from who-knows-where came the Man in the Black coat. Yet surprisingly, his voice seemed different as well as his height.

"Is Raven gonna DIE!?" Rebecca asked, yelling as loud as possible. With her worried puppy dog eyes.

"Oh! No! No... See what you do in a time like this is..." The man took the seahorse form her. "You take your seahorse friend... hold him gently by the tail..." the man paused before he continued "then you.....HURL INTO THE ABYSS!" the man yelled before throwing poor Raven into to air, eventually landing in the lake.

"AHH! RAVEN!" The three yelled as he landed into the water. The all stood there dumb founded. As the cloaked man skipped away saying, "I _ALWAYS_ wanted to do that!"

Another puff of smoke came and Raven was floating in the river, coughing and wet. The three waved him to come back and he began to swim back. Rebecca gave a sigh of relief when she found out Raven was okay. Lucius noticed Rebecca still clutching Ravens coat. Of course our ever-so-clever monk covered both Rebecca's and Priscilla's eyes with his hands as Raven came out of the water.

"Oh my..." Lucius sighed.

"What?" Raven asked, gasping for air.

"My lord... be decent..." Lucius answered, looking away himself. Finally Raven noticed. Then he managed to get angry, embarrassed, and panic all at the same time.

"What... Why are you..." Rebecca said, pulling away Lucius's hand, blankly blinking once when she looked at Lucius, then once more when she looked at Raven. "Oh!" She said, putting her own hands over her eyes, giggling slightly, but trying not to show it.

The four eventually got back to the village and were rewarded for there efforts to save the village with free food at the restaurant they were at earlier. Yah, free raw fish after Raven turned into a Seahorse, just what there in the mood for.

Well, other then that, Rebecca now giggling whenever she sees Raven and Raven getting that mixed emotion of embarrassed, angry, and panicky whenever he saw any of the other three. And just like the other Zodiac, he left out many details to his transformation, mostly the part after and the fact that he turned into a squeaking thing of sea food (which makes even Guys form not seem so sissy). He just said his form was a Red Dragon and nobody questioned him further.

* * *

Saisu: -waves happy flag- Thanks for the reviews!

Sarah: This chapter took much less time then the last one didn't it... and its longer! What's up with that!?

Saisu: well... I have a harder time writing about Matthew, Guy, and Priscilla then Raven, Lucius, Priscilla, and Rebecca. I really had a hard time getting Guy and Matthews personalities right in the last chapter... Cut me some slack...

Sarah: Yah whatever...-watches TV-

Saisu: O-o well.. um.. THANKS EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW! HOPE YOU ENJOY!


	6. The Events, part 1

Chapter 6- The Events, part 1

Authoress Note:

Saisu: Haha! We come to you BEFORE the fanfiction begins!

Sarah: GASP!

Saisu: yah... well, To break away from the usual "The –insert animal of the zodiac-" style chapters I decided to throw in more humor based chapter about what happens to the people that you already know are cursed and the people around them. I hope you enjoy!

Sarah: Are you just doing this so you can put in cheap jokes?

Saisu: Maybe –sweatdrop- Well depending on if you like it or not, I'll do more chapters like this... Well Enjoy! (each Mini-chapter ((as I've decided to call these events))(((Cute name huh!?))) ((((I'll shut up now)))) are all happening at the same time or around the same time, hence the constant use of 'Meanwhile' and 'Shortly after' and things like that)

* * *

Four days ago Kent found out that he was cursed by the spirit of the Rooster. Of course, he wouldn't have figured this out without the help of a certain pegasus knight. So since then the two have been avoiding each other to avoid further embarrassment, long awkward silences, and the possible school girl giggle. But when your in such a small army its hard to continuously avoid someone you really do want to visit with. 

"Fiora! Fiora!" Yelled Kent, as he found his way threw the camp. He wanted to talk to Fiora, but more importantly apologies.

"eh... Hello.. Kent..." Fiora answered, reluctantly coming out from her tent.

"Fiora! I um... would like to... Say that I'm very sorry for what happened!" Kent said, avoiding eye contact. Fiora stared with a blank, surprised look on her face.

"It... Its Okay... It was more of my fault then yours..." Fiora said.

"No, no! It wasn't your fault at all!" Kent said, with that ever so noble look of his.

"If it was anyone's fault it was mine!" Fiora said back, in an almost yelling tone. The both blinked twice before sighing.

"Well... your not mad at me right?" they both asked at the same time. Awkward silence following only to be broken by Fiora laughter.

"eh... what's... what's so funny?" Kent asked, looking very much confused.

"You... You are!" She said, laughing. Kent blushed and began to walk off in defeat. "Oh no! I didn't mean it that way!" she said, grabbing his arm. Kent just stared blankly.

"Your not mad though right?" He asked.

"Not at all!"

"That's... good then! Because we really need to talk! Nobody else is going to keep order around this camp if we don't!" He answered, perking himself back up.

"hehe... of course...!" Fiora answered.

"I'm really starting to notice how things go into chaos when we're not watching..." Just as Kent finished he felt a push at his back and fell forward. Fiora, naturally, put her arms out to catch him, only to end up with a really sad looking rooster.

"Oh... I'm... Sorry!" Fiora said, holding him.

"Its okay... Nether of us are hurt..." Kent answered. "... But who pushed me?" he asked, looking over to were he stood. His eyes turned into murderous slits when he saw the green armored cavalier that stood we he once did.

"I... couldn't help it! I HAD to see the ever so perfect Kent turn into a... CHICKEN!" Sain laughed, both of his hands over his mouth as he cracked up.

"You pushed me into Fiora so I would turn into my animal form!?" Kent yelled, flapping his little wings in anger.

".... YES! And it was worth it!" Sain laughed, almost falling over from laughing so hard.

"You're NO KNIGHT!" Kent yelled, jumping from Fiora's arms onto Sain's head.

"AHHH! KENTS ATTACKING ME!" Sain yelled, trying to fight the bird, which is extremely hard because, if you didn't know this, Roosters are extremely SHARP!

"Oh my..." Fiora muttered, watching the goings on. She began picking up Kent's clothing as so he wouldn't have to wonder about forthem himself. "This has been... interesting..." she said to herself, looking back once more, her sweat dropped.

Meanwhile...

Wil worked his way threw the forest. He stopped only when he strung a new arrow. Looking quite serious as he snuck threw the forest, trying not to make a sound. He stood as still as he could until he heard a rustle in the bushes. He pulled his arrow back and fired into the bush. Then stunk his way over. In the bush lie a very traumatized looking bunny. Then Wil noticed the poor thing was completely unharmed, because his arrow had hit the tree just above it. He smiled and grabbed it by the ears and ran back the other way.

"I got one! I got one!" He yelled, smiling and looking very pleased with himself. The rabbit confused as can be in his hands.

"got you!" Rebecca gasped, firing an arrow at the unsuspecting Wil.

"Rebecca I got on- AHH!" He shrieked, just barley dodging the her arrow. Rebecca came out the bush with a surprised look on her face.

"eh... What are you doing Wil?" She asked, looking at the poor neighbor boy she just fired at. Wil looking just about as scared as the rabbit he was holding.

"Rebecccaaaa!!!" He whined.

"What? Did... Oh no! I didn't hit you did I!? I'm so sorry!" Rebecca answered, looking very guilty herself. "I thought you were a rabbit..." Rebecca said, looking very sad.

"W-Well! That's ok! But! Look I got a rabbit! And Its alive! I did good huh? Huh? Huh?" Wil gasped, happily holding the bunny up.

"um...well Wil... That's very good, but you know... now we have to kill it..." Rebecca said. Wil lost in his joy didn't hear what she said at all.

"I shall name him Jim! And He shall be mine! And he shall be my Jim!" Wil said, happily.

"Wil... Jim is gonna be in stew tonight..."

"WHHHAAAT!?" Wil yelled, looking at the fuzzy animal he had. Scaring the birds out of the tree's.

"We're HUNTING! Wil... you eat what you hunt... That's the purpose of hunting..." Rebecca answered, sighing.

"Be free Jim!" Wil yelled, throwing the rabbit back on the ground. Only about the minute it landed an arrow stuck it and killed it.

"Oh.. I'm sorry... did I almost hit you?" Asked Lady Louise as she came out of the bush, bow in hand.

"NOOO! You killed JIM!" Wil cried, falling to his knee's next to his dead rabbit friend. Louise looking very surprise and confused at this.

"Don't worry.. It would have ended up getting eaten by a bear anyways..." Rebecca said, putting on hand on Louise's shoulder. "Don't worry about Wil ether.. He just DOES that..." she added, sighing.

"I most bury Jim!" Wil said, picking up the rabbit.

"You will most certainly NOT be burying Jim!" Rebecca yelled, grabbing the rabbit from Wil.

"Nooo! Don't make me eat Jim!" Wil cried.

"yes! You will eat Jim! And You Jim's family as well!" Rebecca snapped back, holding up three other dead Rabbits.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Wil cried, sitting on the ground pouting.

"Most you traumatize him? Not that its not completely fun beyond imagination..." Came Raven's voice as he appeared from the forest.

"hehe! I would think you be the last person coming to comfort him." Rebecca giggled, Wil crying his eyes out at her feet.

"I'm not coming to comfort him... I just know that he'll come crying to me..." Raven answered, angrily.

"Raven! They killed JIM!" Wil cried, latching onto Raven leg.

"ACK! Get off me!" Raven yelled, trying to kick Wil away.

"Who wants Jim stew!" Rebecca asked, holding up the Rabbits. Louise, Raven, and herself all raising there hands. Wil just cried more as they all left him.

Later...

"Wow, this is really good Rebecca!" Lyn said, eating the stew.

"Thank you! I'm glad you like it..." Rebecca said, smiling.

"Yes... Its very good.. one of the best meals we've had so far..." Louise said, taking another sip.

"....P-poor.. J-Jim.." Wil sniffled. Taking a sip of Jim Stew.

"Jim?" Florina asked.

"Its... Nothing" Raven said, eating as well.

"What kind of meat is this?" Hector asked.

"Rabbit!" Rebecca answered. Florina, Lyn, and Rath practically spitting there's out.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked. "Oh No! Is it under cooked!? To many spices!? Not Enough spices!?" She added, looking very determined to get the recipe right.

"No... just... not... hungry.." The three answered, putting there plates down.

"I miss... Jim..." Wil said, continuing to eat. Everyone stared.

And that was the sad, sad tale of Jim the rabbit...

The next day...

...Oh yah, Guy was gonna get it now. He was surprised when he didn't get it the minute he changed back or even the next day. But now, yah... Raven was looking for him. He just hoped he didn't know any "details" to the incident. He didn't think Priscilla, of all people, would go off telling people ever detail of what happened. She would probably make it seem like it was her fault.

'Hey! Maybe, Raven will thank him for catching Priscilla!' Guy thought, perking up. Then he looked across the battlefield and saw Raven stabbing some bandit to death. 'yah... sure, riiight...' he added in his mind, now sad and absentminded as he continued into the fry. He continued the battle until there was no enemies left in the forest area, which he and a few others were sent to take care of.

'Tired...tired...tired...' Guy thought to himself before sitting down on a rock and sighing.

"Guy, right?" Raven asked, approaching him from the open field. Guys heart sunk and mind raced.

"Yes! Sir Raven!" He said, practically jumping off the rock he sat on. Raven looking a little surprised.

"You're one of the Zodiac right?" He asked, now standing in front of him. The size difference becoming much more apparent.

"Y-Yes..." Guy answered. 'crap, crap, crap, crap..' Guy thought over and over.

"Which one then? I forgot already..." Raven asked, same look as always.

"Um... eh... Rat sir...." Guy said, looking away. Being a "Cute little Mouse" really hurt his pride.

"ah... Well, I am one of the Zodiac too... sad as that may seem..." Raven said, scratching his head a bit.

"Eh!? I mean... um... I've not heard much of that now..." Guy answered, looking quite surprised. 'Hay... maybe we can meet half way on this! Maybe he doesn't even know!' he thought.

"But, that still doesn't change that I want you to keep your distance from Priscilla..." Raven said, looking angry as always.

"Eh... eh... y-yes... I guess... I could not talk to her as often..." Guy said, wanting to back up, only to remember he was stuck between a Rock and a hard place, namely Raven.

"As often?" Raven asked, his eyes getting a bit wider.

"um... well... I have talked to her on a few occasions and... well..." Guy's sweat dropped when he tried to back away, only to hit himself against the boulder behind him. Raven's reached down to his sword hilt. Guy's face just got more and more sickly looking. 'I'm gonna die! I am gonna DIE! A horrible death! And everyone will be like "OMG! Guy was like, killed!" and then "OMG! Who is this Guy that you speak of?"' Guy thought to himself, ready to jump the rock behind him and take off into the forest.

"Raven! Guy! I'm so glade I found you!" Farina as she ran toward them. Raven took his hand off his sword hilt and turned to her. Guy moved next to Raven instead of behind him, sadly he didn't much care about Farina.... He just wanted a clear escape route for when she left.

"What is it...!? um..." Raven yelled, clearly forgetting her name.

"Farina?" Guy muttered to him.

"Yah, Farina!" Raven said, like he never forgot it at all. As she came closer, you could see she was holding something.

"I was like flying along on my Pegasus and then some arrows flew at me and my Pegasus like really freaked out and threw me off and I fell and fell and fell for a really long time until Kent caught me and then! Then! THEN!" Farina took a big breath, because she hadn't taken any air breaks threw that entire sentence.

"Wh-Whats that your holding?" Guy asked, pointing what she was holding.

"KENT!" She yelled, holding the Rooster out in front of her.

"Hello..." Grunted Kent looking very displeased.

"What should we-" Farina asked, falling forward at Raven and Guy.

POP!

POP!

As Farina fell forward she saw the panicked faces of the Rat and Seahorse she had fallen on who now fell with her. The rooster rolling his eyes as all four of them feel. Farina hitting her head against the rock and squishing Kent.

"oh... ow...ow..." Farina mumbled, pulling herself off the rock. She held her head as she looked down, Kent with a large bump on his head from hitting the rock with Farina. Raven sitting on his cloths helplessly and Guy sitting on the rock, sighing.

"AH! THERE EVERYWHERE!" Farina screamed, before looking like she was gonna cry.

"It's alright..." Guy said, the little mouse sighing.

"EEP! R-RAT!" Farina screamed.

"Its alright... Don't panic Farina..." Kent said, pulling himself from her arms.

"K-Kent! Its still you right!?" Farina yelled.

"yes, its still me..." The rooster sighed. "Now if you hear another Pop, close your-" Kent's warning only being interrupted by the POP and smoke.

Kent, Raven, and Guy all sighing deeply as she screamed and ran away. They gathered up there cloths (which it was nicer for Kent since Farina had brought all his with her) and changed in the forest behind them.

'HAHA! Now's my chance to-' Guy laughed in his mind before being grabbed by the back of collar. He swallowed hard. He knew who it was.

"Did you... see my Zodiac Form?" Raven asked, looking quite murderous.

"Eh...? No... I actually didn't... " Guy answered. Surprised by the question.

"Good... and if your lying... You may find yourself without a finger or two..." Raven said, putting a hand on his sword hilt.

"N-NO! NOPE! Didn't see anything! Not me!" Guy yelled, shaking his head 'no'.

"Oh and about you and Priscilla..." Raven started, something caught his eye and he looked away for a second. "If you know what's good for you, you better... HAY!" Raven yelled, noticing Guy had gotten himself free and was long gone by the time he looked back.

* * *

Saisu: End this special edition of Fruits Emblem? Well Tell me what you think! 

Sarah: Review! We know were you live... I think...

Saisu: If you liked this chapter I'll do more like it.. if not... I'll just continue the main plot... Well thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for all the reviews!


	7. The Snake

Chapter 7- The Snake

Yes, it was another Fight. Legault was getting annoyed by the constant amount of battling they had to do. He hadn't been needed in some of them, but it was foggy and they needed his eyes. He stood just behind the back line relaying messages of what lay ahead to the tactician. Legault didn't much care for this job, he much more enjoyed taking the random possessions of enemies.

"Legault! We're not having a picnic! GET GOING!" The tactician yelled.

"Really? I was really hoping we wer-" Legault started, in his usual sarcastic tone until Saisu smacked him over the head and sent him back into the fry.

"Bossy, bossy, bossy..." Legault complained heading out, telling people of certain dangers they should avoid. Of course Raven, being Raven, runs smack into a horde of horsemen and three people need to be sent off to help him.

"Legault!" The Tactician yelled, like it was his fault.

"He doesn't listen to anyone!" He yelled back. The two of them getting into a cat fight in the middle of the battle field. The enemies stand off waiting for us to kill ourselves.

"I'm betting on the thief..." One bandit said, looking at the fight. We'll call him Joe.

"But that girls got a clip board and a sharp little dagger." The second bandit debated. He shall be Bobby.

"I think they'll end up killing each other..." Answered the third bandit, Kenny shall be his name.

"HAHA!" Yelled Hector, stabbing Kenny in the head. Yah, you gotta be pretty mad to stab someone in the head.

"AAAHHHHARRRRGGG! AaaaaHHHH! Aaaahhhh! That hurt..." Kenny screamed, falling over, fluids squirting about. Joe, Bobby, and even Hector all staring as he died a slow painful death by axe-to-head.

"Oh My god! You killed Kenny!" Yelled Bobby, pointing at Kenny who was still squirting red stuff about.

"You Bastard!" Yelled Joe, pointing at Hector before Hector took his finger off with another axe swing.

"Legault! Get up there! Fight with someone! Steal something! DO SOMETHING!" The tactician yelled.

"Fine, fine!" Legault shrugged, leaving her to go steal from another thief, because he's good like that.

The battle ended soon enough. Isadora and Eliwood went a stabbin' at the leader of the bandits. So yah... it turned out okay. Hector had Kenny stains on his armor, but he was ok enough. Legault ended up almost getting Raven killed, again I may add, because he was busy stealing from another thief. The only reason this took so long was the thief kept stealing back what Legault stole... it was never ending... OK so that was the goings on of the battle.

"Legault! Legault were did you go?" Yelled the tactician. "Isadora, could you please go look for him?" She asked, turning to the Paladin.

"Yes, Lady Tactician." She replied, getting on her horse and riding off to recover the thief.

'dang it! I got lost...again...' Legault thought looking around. There was way to much fog to see anywhere. The only reason he was so far away from everyone was the fact that his pride wouldn't let him give up on that thief. Therefore he ran the stupid guy down, only he ran a bit to far in the process and ended up in the middle of some back ally of town.

"Sir Legault!" Yelled Isadora as she maneuvered her horse threw the fog, almost hitting a building once or maybe even twice.

"Isadora! I'm wherever over here is!" Legault yelled. 'Good, someone came looking for me... I just hope she doesn't run me over...' he thought, looking around again. It seemed abnormally cold out. Nobody else seemed bothered by it but him.

"I can't find you! Sir Legault!" Isadora yelled, spinning her horse around in a circle, which would normally look really funny, but nobody could see so it didn't really matter.

"Take your time!" Legault answered. 'Why is it so cold!' He yelled in his mind. "Follow my voice, Isadora!" He yelled again, now he was getting desperate.

POP!

"Legault?" Isadora asked, getting to were she thought he would be. She jumped off her horse and looked at the ground. She picked up a black piece of cloth off the ground. "Legaults... Head band?" She muttered, looking at it. She looked down and found the rest of his cloths.

'cold... cold... REALLY COLD! Wait! Warmth!' Legault thought crawling his little self along the ground, confused as can be. Isadora bent over and looked threw the cloths.

"Why would Legault...? Oh no... The Zodiac!" Isadora gasped before feeling something crawl up her leg. Her face dropped before she screamed. She quieted herself down and held herself as still as possible. 'What's... in my cloths?' she silently screamed. Her screams had reached the others and Lowen was sent to go see what was going on.

"Lady Isadora? What's wrong?" Lowen asked, he had found a easily because of her constant whimpering.

"S-something... is... in my cloths!" She gasped.

"W-what? I don't t-think I can do anything!" Lowen said, a little shaky.

"Eeep!" Isadora gasped, the snake coming out from the back of her collar. The two Paladin's both stared at the little, light purple snake. Lowen grabbed the snake by the neck.

"I-It's a snake?" Lowen asked, looking at the thing in his hands. The snake seemed to glare at him before freeing itself from his hand.

Isadora practically jumped off the ground. Lowen reached for the snake again only to grab it by the tail. It turned around and bite his hand. His eyes widened, even though you probably couldn't tell, but he didn't do anything.

"Sorry..." The snake said, letting go. It crawled over it the cloths before...

POP!

"AH! Legault!" Lowen yelled.

"I said I was sorry..." Legault said, grabbing his cloths. Nobody said anything until he was done.

"What happened?" Lowen asked, waving his arms.

"I got to cold... and turned into a snake..." Legault answered.

"So your one of the! The!" Isadora gasped.

"Yah zodiac... And the snake of all of them... can't say it doesn't suit me..." Legault said, with a snicker. He didn't seem bothered at all.

"W-Why! Why did you crawl up my dress!" Isadora yelled, grabbing Legault and shaking him back and forth.

"Aaaah!" Legault yelled, now confused and disoriented as can be. Isadora let him go finally.

"Well?"

"oh... my head... Eh?" He said, "Survival instincts my dear! I was cold and you were warm!"

"THAT'S A HORRIBLE EXPLANATION!" Lowen and Isadora yelled, looking ready to kill the purple haired thief.

"Hey, Hey! It's the truth! ... Imagine how confused I felt! I couldn't even see past my own nose." Legault said, backing away a bit. "It wasn't on purpose, that's what I'm getting at... No use getting so flustered!" Legault smirked as he always did.

"hm... fine... I guess... its fine... don't tell anyone though..." Isadora said, blushing a bit as she looked down.

"Oh, of course! Never would I tell anyone of my adventures in your dress...!" Legault said, laughing. Isadora pulling out her sword in that slow, menacing way. "eh...ah! L-Lets get back! Everyone's probably worried!" he added, taking off. The two Paladins following.

"Legault? We we're getting worried! Where are the others?" Lyn asked, as the thief approached.

"Ah my lady! There close behind!" Legault answered. Isadora and Lowen appearing out of the fog.

"What happen-"

"I beg you please, don't ask." Isadora interrupted.

"Just a little brush with that troublesome Zodiac problem we've been having..." Legault said, smiling.

"Legault? Are... you one?" Lyn asked.

"Sadly yes... Check 'The Snake' off your list..."

"Can't... say it doesn't suit you..."

"yes... but of course... perfect match you ask me!"

"Well... how? What... ?"

"I beg you please, don't ask..." Isadora interrupted, clearly angry.

"Oh nothing really... Lets say it caught both off guard..." Legault said.

"He crawled up her dress!" Lowen said, because he can't keep a secret.

"LOWEN!" yelled Isadora. Legault holding back laughter.

"You did what?" Lyn yelled.

"D-Don't give me that look! ... I-Its not like I did it on purpose!" Legault yelled in his defense, backing up.

Soon the camp knew of Legaults condition. However they didn't learn much else. Isadora 'persuaded' Lowen to keep his mouth shut while Lyn and Legault weren't going to say anything of it anyways. Legault was questioned on how the transformation happened and he told them how the cold seemed to trigger it, this set off speculation about Legault "Don't get Hugged" theory. Besides that all ended as well as it could.

* * *

Saisu: OMIGOD! I actually finished this chapter! ...wow... yah sorry to all my peeps and fans who have been eagerly awaiting the seventh chapter... I had really bad writers block and all that I could do to get rid of it was read through all my reviews again and see the Pros and Cons of my work... despite the fact that I really don't care to read much of my spelling and grammatical errors.. PH33R MY ENGRISH!

Sarah: WHOOO! I'm so glad you finally put this chapter up! Let me write one! Let me write one!

Saisu: Of course! Yah if in one of the chapters to come you see an extreme change in the writing style its because I handed that chapter over to Sarah aka Celebi to write, because I'm lazy!.. ... But Anyways! Sorry for the long wait for a chapter that really wasn't very long... and I hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks everyone for your support!


	8. The Cow

Fruits Emblem? 

Chapter 8- The Cow.  
Brought to you by Sarah aka Celebi, bizznitches!

"Huh?... What's... What's a cow doing out on a battlefield?" Rebecca asked, staring at the brown bovine. She glanced around, making sure there were no enemies dangerously near. Then she tiptoed over. Closer... closer... then she was right next to it. She warily poked it with her bow.

"Rebecca! Thank god! I was hoping someone would find me!" a familiar voice came from the cow.

"OH MY ELIMINE! IT-... IT TALKED!" Rebecca screamed, forgetting her common sense. She then fainted.

"Rebecca?... God damnit..."

Five Hours Earlier-

A surprise attack had caught Eliwood's Mercenaries off-guard. The horsemen rode in quickly, with the intent to hit and run. The tactician made an impromptu battle plan and dispatched the units.

One pair, Dart and Wil, were sent out to go deal with some lance-wielders. Also, the two were trusted to take out the boss. Wil was a high-level sniper now, and Dart was damn near being a Berserker. They were confident.

"So!" Wil began, while aiming his bow and pulling back, "Dart! What do you think?" The pirate paused, taking his time angling the throw of the hand axe.

"About what?" he answered, watching his throw hit, then swing back to be caught.

"The zodiac thing!" Wil smiled, as he let loose an arrow into an enemy cavalier's torso.

"Pfft. It's bullshit," Dart stated. Wil gave him an odd look.

"But... you've seen it happen! You saw Raven transform, since Rebecca won't stop hugging him- and you saw Legault turn back after Heath finally got him out of his pantleg-"

"Don't remind me!" Dart shuddered. Bad memories... had that thief NO respect for people's eyes!

"So why do you think it's... bullshit?" Wil inquired, using the exact words.

"There's no such thing as curses. You learn these kinda things at sea. Sorcerer's are crackpots. Sages, they're real. Druids, bishops, real. Sorcerers? Old hags casting curses? As real as the tooth fairy," he explained, with the air of one who's seen it all.

"... The tooth fairy isn't real?... Where did all my baby teeth go!" Wil asked, an air of paranoia setting on him. Dart sighed and shook his head.

"Jus'... forget it. I think I see the enemy boss. Let's take this bitch down and go eat some of Lowen's cooking," Dart suggested. Wil instantly brighted at the idea of Lowen's cooking.

"Yes, sir!" he grinned, saluting with his bow. The two men started up, towards the hill where the enemy commander, a female paladin in crimson armor, awaited them.

"So, and oversized meatbag and some twiggy little sniper. That's all they send against me? Are your little Lordlings to afraid to fight me?" the paladin smirked, readying her sword.

"Hey! We're more than enough to take out one bitch on a horse," Dart huffed, Wil echoing 'twiggy?' in the background. "You're the one who's afraid, unless you get your prissy ass down here and show me what you got," the pirate smirked, swapping for his swordreaver.

"I fear no man!" the enemy boss roared, swinging her sword high above her head and charging.

"Wil!" Dart commanded. The sniper quickly snapped out of his daze.

"Right!" Wil responded, pulling out an arrow and notching it. With a swift pull and release, the arrow went flying. It managed to hit the soft area under the paladin's arm. She winced, but she did not stop her charge. That stood just fine with Dart.

As soon as the horse and rider got within range, Dart swung his swordreaver and brought it down hard on the paladin's torso. The sound of armor breaking rang out, and the scent of blood soon followed. It's owner dead, and it now startled, the horse fled- leaving it's former owner to fall off. The body fell directly onto Dart.

"Hey, Dart! way to g-" Wil's cheer was cut off, however, by a loud POOF and a cloud of smoke. "... Dart?" Wil blinked.

The sniper dashes over to the scene. "Dart?" he repeated, flapping his hands through the cloud of smoke, trying to find his friend. His hand finally connected with something big. "Dart!" he exclaimed, shifting to try and see.

... and he came face to face with a cow.

"Whaaaaa!" Wil gasped. "Dart! Izzat you! Oh no! You're... your cursed! I should have known! Ah, whatnowwhatnowwhatnowwhatnowwhatnow!" Wil rambled, nervously hopping on one foot.

"Wil!" the cow shouted. "Shut up." Wil shut up. He stared at Dart-Cow. Dart-Cow started at Wil. Wil blinked.

"Hey... so your hair IS brown! I could never tell, 'cause most of it was under that bandana and I thought Geitz might know 'cause he's your tent-mate, but he wouldn't tell me 'cause he was too busy talking to Isadora and Fiora and-"

"Yes, Wil. My hair is brown. Now will you help me with this!" Dart twitched, putting on his best annoyed cow face.

"... Help?" Wil tilted his head to the side. "How do I do that?" he asked.

"Get me back to camp!" Dart twitched. "The tactician's gonna be pissed," he added in a mutter.

"Oh, yeah, she'll have a cow!" Wil agreed. The brown-haired sniper was oblivious to the glare he was getting.

The unlikely pair began their way back to camp. There seemed to be no enemy reinforcements to bother them. All of their allies had already gone back to camp, so it seemed. The patch of forest they were going through seemed unusually quiet. Occasionally they'd run into a couple bloodied corpses, probably product of the resident psychopath- Karel. Wil was whistling a merry tune, looking around, and occasionally finding small bits of change, or arrowheads. Dart was just trying to keep moving.

It came out of nowhere. With a resounding bellow, three bandits charged out from the underbrush. Wil, forgetting himself in long-range preservation techniques, ran to the back and notched an arrow. This would have been fine, if his pirate guard wasn't currently beef. The enemy was well aware of this fact.

"Meat!" cried one, dashing forward. Dart-Cow panicked, he shuffled to the side and barely dodged. Then the brigand had a chance to attack from behind. He soon regretted that as the natural protection instinct came up. The bandit was delivered a swift hoof to his nether regions.

"I am not your goddamn lunch!" Dart-Cow yelled. The two other brigands stared at him, wide eyes and slack jawed. Wil took to opportunity to snipe off the bandit who was currently curled up in pain on the ground.

"It's... the God Cow!" one of the remaining two gaped.

"The God Cow!" the other echoed. Dart-Cow stood baffled as the two bandits sunk to their knees, shouting incomprehensible praises of the 'God Cow'. He shot a pleading glance back at Wil to do something. To snipe them, or anything! He couldn't kill a man as a cow! Luckily, Wil had a plan.

The archer rose from his place in the bushes.  
"Yes! The God Cow has risen!" he declared, raising his voice. The bandits continued to bow, in righteous awe. "The God Cow needs disciples, to go and teach his ways of... Cow!" Wil continued. "You have been chosen!" The two bandits gasped. One echoed 'We have been chosen!'. Wil grinned. "Now hear the God-Cow's will!" he motioned to Dart-Cow, who was smart enough to pick up.

"You have displeased me, however!" The bandits cringed at Dart-Cow's booming voice. "I shall forgive thee if thee... um.. climb to... the top of the highest mountain in Bern- No! Of all Elibe!" he declared. The bandits glanced at each other.

"Did you not hear the God-Cow!" Wil yelled, the perfect vision of scorn and superiority. The bandits jumped up. "Go!" Wil ordered. The bandits ran off in a hurry.

"... That was pretty impressive," Dart-Cow nodded.

"I traveled with an acting troupe for a couple of weeks, once," Wil grinned. "it was so weird! There was this one guy, and he had the funniest mustache, and-"

"Okay, it's not impressive anymore," Dart-Cow muttered, while walking towards camp. Wil let out a little exclamation, before grabbing his bow and following.

Present Time-

"Long story short, we got separated- and Rebecca found Dart!" Wil finished. Everyone was sitting around the campfire, enjoying some of Lowen's cooking. Dart was still Dart-Cow, and refused to say anything.

"That was still a pretty long story," Sain pointed out. "And absolutely no pretty damsels!" he added in a distressed tone. Kent's eyebrow visibly twitched.

"But... why are you still a cow?" Nino asked. "Hasn't it been a really long time?"

As if on cue, a POP resounded, and the area where Dart-Cow had resided was filled with smoke.

"Oh my Elimine!" Most of the women squealed and covered their eyes. After all, a very exposed Dart was now present.

"... Not bad," was all Legault had to say. He was promptly strangled by a blushing Isadora.

Chapter 8, Fin.

Yay! I finally finished!... Um... not much to say. I had way too many ideas for this chapter, which is why it took so long. Plus, now, they're all squeezed into one. it's probably for the best. 'Cause now Saisu can take over again and you can have semi-regular updates! Yes, Saisu, not unlike fiber, keeps us regular! -shot for terrible joke-  
Sarah aka Celebi


End file.
